Operation: Revenge
by thats absurd.I LOVE IT
Summary: Our two favourite girls i.e. Kyoko and Moko come up with an ingenious plan to ruin Sho after what he’s done to Kyoko. Warning: Spoilers for chapter 145 and kinda OOC. Now being continued...
1. Chapter 1

Our two favourite girls (i.e. Kyoko and Moko) come up with an ingenious plan to ruin Sho after what he's done to Kyoko. Warning: Spoilers for chapter 145 and kinda OOC.

Disclaimer- Do I seriously need to repeat this? I do NOT own Skip Beat, since I (obviously) am not Nakamura-san…or am I? *cue evil laugh*

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

"What?! He did WHAT to you?! That freaking asshole, he's gonna pay for this…"

Racking her brain for suitable revenge, Kotonami Kanae i.e. Moko-san glanced over to her best friend. Rocking convulsively backwards and forwards, Kyoko might as well have been the epitome of terrified. Kanae felt a surge of anger towards the blonde haired pop singer. Sure Kyoko was an annoying, ice-cream obsessed, demon hosting, naïve girl, but Kanae had a soft spot for her. Whether it was her loving disposition to her friends or simply her puppy eyes, she was not sure, but somehow, Kotonami had become a pushover, at least when it came to Kyoko.

A shadow of a deviously wonderful revenge plan came into Kanae's head. With a slow smirk, she bent down to Kyoko, and whispered soothingly into her ear, "Kyoko, I know a way to repay him. It will leave him scarred for life."

Kyoko lifted her head, and looked at Kanae like she was a goddess through tear filled eyes. Slowly, her expression changed, and her desire for vengeance was eventually evident in her malicious grin.

"Tell me Moko-san. He needs to be punished for what he's done"

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

It had taken a gruelling two and a half hours, but finally, Operation: Revenge had been worked out. Everything was sorted out, and with more than a few tweaks to the original plan, they were ready to roll. Operation: Revenge would commence in three days. Three days of snooping, filming, and lying low. Three days of preparation, all to lead up to the one big moment where everything before it would be worth it. Three days, that is, if the two excited girls could wait.

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

"So Kyoko, have you got the list?"

"Yep. Although it's from more than a year ago, I doubt those poor, delusional girls would have learnt the truth by now. After all, it took me 16 years…"

Kyokos expression darkened as her demons threatened to come out. Moko, having seen it much too many times, noticed the signs of the Kyoko demon despatching, and hastily attempted to stop it. After all, it was dangerous to be in the path of a demon tornado, no matter who it was directed at.

"Remember Kyoko, we will get our revenge soon, we just have to be patient for a bit, okay?"

The Kyoko demons disappeared as soon as they appeared. Kyoko turned towards her best friend and said apologetically "Sorry, Moko-san, I just can't control myself when it comes to him. Especially after what happened…"

Kyoko shook her head violently. "Uggh! I've gotta stop thinking about those things!"

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

"Ooh, Moko-san, film that! That's such a good moment!"

"Got it! I got it all, every single horrifying moment, all in high resolution, RGB colour! Heh, I can't wait till we get to show this to all those girls. The look on their faces, it'll be priceless!"

"No, what will be priceless is the look on HIS face after he finds out what we did. I can't wait!"

Kyoko put on her famous puppy dog look.

"Moko-san, are you sure that we can't reveal the plan earlier?"

Kanae sighed. For the entire day, Kyoko had been begging her to launch the operation sooner than planned. She understood Kyokos haste, but "All good things took time" right? And for this plan, time was of the essence. Without the right amount of time, sufficient information wouldn't be able to be gotten, and the whole plan could fall back on itself.

With these thoughts in mind, Kanae turned to Kyoko and told her "Mo! Just shut up already! We need more info or we'll NEVER be able to show the truth to all those stupid girls!"

And as she turned back to face the hand-held camera, away from the pitiful face of her best friend, Kanae pondered the choice of her words. 'Well that certainly didn't go the way I wanted it to.'

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

Kanae looked up, her bleary eyes trying to focus on the clock above her head. Two consecutive nights of staring at a computer screen instead of sleeping had taken its toll on her, and now, Kotonami could have easily been mistaken for a zombie.

Despite her 48 hour sleep deprivation, Kotonami Kanae was exalted. She had finally finished it, the video that would show the truth to all of the blonde haired jerk's girlfriends.

Finally seeing the clock, rather than a blurry mess, Kanae discovered the time. 6am. She sighed. 'The things I do for her…seriously, what is wrong with me?'

Deciding against trying to sleep for a mere 30 minutes, she staggered out of her chair, headed for the bathroom.

"A nice, hot shower", she thought "will help me clear my head."

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

Everyone in the train carriage turned around to stare as the orange haired girl started to violently vibrate. She had creeped them out enough when she ran through the gap in the closing train doors at easily 150 km per hour screaming "WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!", and so the wary people around her had backed off as far away as possible. She had a 1 meter radius of free space around her, not that she noticed of course. She was too busy grinning and muttering to herself, which only scared the train riders further.

There was an audible sigh of relief in the train as they realised the source of the vibrations were from the creepy girls phone, and soft cheers were even heard as train doors opened at the station, and the girl walked out, away from them, and onto the platform.

"Moko-san! I'm soooooo sorry that I'm late! I'm at the train station right now, and I should be there in 10 minutes. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase forgive me!"

10 minutes away, Kanae threw her hand up in exasperation. "Mo! Stop doing a dogeza already! I bet you're freaking the people at the station out!"

"Huh? How did you know I was doing a dogeza?"

"Uggh, never mind! Just hurry up and get here already! Oh, and you did bring the CD right? 'Cause if you forgot it, I will personally kill you."

"…*guilty silence*…"

"KYOKO! Tell me you didn't forget the CD!"

To Kanae's surprise, another voice replied, instead of her best friends.

"Of course One-sama didn't forget it! Don't be silly Kotonami-san!"

And with that, the phone abruptly hung up.

"Maria-chan! What are you doing here?" Kyoko said, obviously confused.

"Well, let's just say that a little birdie told me about your plan. And, to tell you the truth, I absolutely LOVE IT! But, I discovered one little flaw. How did you think you were going to get through security? I thought that I'd help you out with that factor, so here I am! It took me awhile to find you though. I went to your place first, but didn't find you. This nice old lady said that you'd left your CD behind though, so I picked it up for you. Luckily I put that homing beacon on you, or else I would have never been able to find you…"

Kyoko was speechless as she obediently followed Maria into her limo.

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^…2 hours later…^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

Kyoko and Kanae laid satisfied on the couch, enjoying the feeling of fulfilled revenge. They had just watched the final product of their revenge, on tv, broadcasted all over Japan. It turned out that the three days of filming Sho had been worth it, they had been able to get all sorts of juicy secrets about him on camera.

They lay in companionable silence, both thinking happily how hard it would be for Sho to ever gain a girls trust ever a couple of minutes, Kyoko turned towards Kanae.

"Hey Moko-san, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure, fire away."

"Why did you help me get revenge?"

"Hmmn, well I guess it's because I'm a pushover, at least when it comes to you."

"What?!" Kyoko sat up. "No way Moko-san! I'm the one who's a pushover! You're just……"

"Just what Kyoko?" Moko sat up too.

"…sensitive?"

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

**EDIT- **After reading through this I realised that I never really revealed what they did for revenge in the first place. **I'm ****so sorry! **I added an extra couple of lines at the end just to tie it together. Once again, I'M SO SORRY! *does dogeza with tears streaming down eyes*

Hehe, and so we come to the end of another one shot. And as usual, it was all done in one sitting, all because little old me was bored, and had weird ideas in my mind after reading chapter 145. After reading through this once, I've just realised something. Is it just me, or does the ending seem kinda Yuri? If it doesn't then, "Phew!" it must just be my slightly warped mind, but if it does then "…whoops" I didn't mean it to…and don't be mistaken, I am NOT a fan of KyokoxMoko, in fact I've never even thought of it before.

Anyways, I'm really sorry that this is kinda OOC, I didn't mean for it to be, but somehow it turned out that way. xD Oh, and I don't mind flames, since I'm fire-proof (??? Even I don't understand what that means, doesn't that say something about my sanity?") so **REVIEW AND I SHALL LOVE THEE FOREVER! **Come on, you know you want to press that beautiful button underneath this writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Due to a reviewers request (T_T He didn't have an account so I couldn't thank him properly for it…hmmn, I guess I'll use this opportunity then to THANK YOU JACK! (and MANNU TOO!)) I've decided to continue this fic, and write about the aftermath Kyoko's revenge caused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now, I'd like to welcome to the "Coffee with Karen" studio…" A drum roll played in the background. "FUWA SHOU!" Karen's screaming of the pop singers name was nearly drowned out, as a chorus of deafening fan-girl screaming was heard, echoing through the entire recording studio.

A male silhouette appeared in the corner of the stage, smoke from a small, unnoticed machine covering his entire lower half. Then, the entire studio was enveloped in darkness as a single spotlight was trained on him.

He was wearing a tight-fitting, shimmering, V-neck tank top with golden metal gloves, black, clingy leather pants that left not much to the imagination, and gold, knee-length lace up buckle boots. What's more, the tank top was made out of a partially translucent material, and when light was shone on him, his chest was clearly visible underneath the shirt.

Looking at his very…revealing choice of clothes, Kyoko near-puked. She would have run for a barf bag when she first saw his silhouette if not for the knowledge of what was to come.

"Ugh! Just ask him those questions already! I want to see his face when he realises that he's been pushed into a corner, and when he realises that this show is broadcasted LIVE!" she muttered, her tone becoming steadily becoming more malicious. She rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a video camera. "Man oh man, I sure will cherish these memories forever!"

Back at the Darumaya, Okami-san was worried. "Do you think Kyoko's alright?" she asked her stoic husband nervously, "When she asked for our video camera she had this really evil look on her face…" Her husband remained as impassive as ever and simply replied "It's Kyoko". A look of realisation dawned on Okami-san's face as she remembered those long, sleepless nights filled with the sound of her surrogate daughter's chanting.

Shou "strutted" up to the host of the show, kissed her on the hand (which caused yet another round of screaming from the rabid fan-girls) and then "strutted" to the couch on the stage, where he half-sat, half-slouched. Well, at least in Kyoko's eyes it looked like that. "Stupid arrogant bastard! Can't you do anything without a suggestive gesture?!"

Shou sneezed. "Fuwa-san, are you okay? Do you want me to turn up the heaters in the studio?" Karen cooed, desperately trying to flirt with her guest. "No, don't worry about it; someone's just talking about me that's all." He raised one eyebrow and smirked seductively at the audience. "Was it one of you puppies?"

As the studio blew up with fainting, screaming, blushing and nose bleeding girls flying everywhere, Shou started sneezing convulsively. Backstage, a never-ending sentence filled with Shou-abuse was pouring out of Kyoko's mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter's so short, it's kinda late and I just wanted to get something out. I plan to extend this fic one, perhaps two chapters more. (Just to write the plot that is swirling around my brain) Really sorry if it's OOC, I wasn't thinking straight while I was writing this, just trying to take my mind off my sleep deprivation and procrastinate before going back to my English assignment. Not sure when the next chapter will come out, at least not until next week.

Oh, and revieweth and (perhaps) thou shalt get an earlier updateth!


End file.
